The Creator of Demons
by BurningFlame0116
Summary: JEZRA ONE SHOT- " In the sky, every star has it's good effects, and bad ones. Each of them make a role in the sky. Some, you can't see, but you know they are there. Demons are not considered darkness, just creatures created by the dark. Darkness could be magic...but evil...is something different."- From story. Really stupid summary but story is way better!


**HI GUYS! JUST TO TELL YOU...I THINK MY OTHER TIME AND LIGHT IS SO MUCH BETTER...MY OPINION THIS ONE IS OKAY...BUT HOPE YOU ENJOY IT! SOME SUDDENESS JEZRA, ONE SHOT!**

~*~ EZRA P.O.V.~*~

I was sitting on a bench next to the river bay, near the deck in Hargeon. Me, Lisanna, Natsu, Gray, Lucy, and Wendy decided to take a job.

This job had to do with Dark Guilds. I looked at the sky...there's good, and bad. There's a balance, if I am correct? Could good be good...and at the end..become the darkness that is already lurking? Will that next victim e me?

I shivered as the thought of turning my back from my comrades, to the dark side...it frightened me.

" What am I going to do?" I whisper to myself. Sure, I had my place, home, friends, and family. But where am I at now? The middle?

" What are you doing here this late at night?" I turned around finding Wendy walking toward me, with a concerned look.

" Wendy." I say with a smile. She plopped herself next to me. She leaned against me, she's so cute.

" Ezra-san...what are you thinking about?"

I looked at the sky, I opened my mouth then closed it. I'm afraid to tell this to her. It could make her terrified. I saw her brown eyes on me. I finally say.

" Darkness and Light."

She looked at me with a confused look. " You know Master said to Master Hades long time ago, that magic could be darkness, or red, or blue.."

" Not in that way."

She looked at me...she looked at my hand and grabbed it.

" You know you can tell me anything, so you won't have to suffer alone."

I opened my eyes wide, looking at the sky. " One time...Grandeeny told me something I still remember...wanna hear it?' she asked. I nodded. " look at the sky, Ezra."

She sounded like those wise elders, but I listened to what she had to say.

" In the sky, every star has it's good effects, and bad ones. Each of them make a role in the sky. Some, you can't see, but you know they are there. Demons are not considered darkness, just creatures created by the dark. Darkness could be magic...but evil...is something different."

I nodded as I absorbed what she was saying. ' Ezra, remember Jellal...do you considered him dark...at the Tower of heaven?" she said nervously. She didn't want to nudge at me with that info.. my business, but I thought about it.

I remembered that dark thought at the instant. The " Nirvana"..."zeref"..Utear ...amnesia...

" Ezra?'

She woke me with that sound as I turned to her.

" At the Tower of Heaven...I can't say he is darkness...he was to good of a friend. Although..I wanted him to change, like Gajeel and Juvia. Cause..I didn't want him to die..I wanted him to change. But at the time, I thought it was Siengram, which is still Jellal. So..I didn't get, back then, why...why he did all that. From the start."

She gave a smile. " THAT'S Why!"

She was happy as I gave a confused look. " Ezra..evil has a heart, emotions..wanting revenge. You have to do what you just said. CHANGE. Some don't want to...making it hard. But THAT'S WHY!"

I smiled. " Thanks Wendy."

She just gave a grin. " Don't you feel better now/ Carla was like me, and I was like you..clueless..and didn't want to say anything."

I got up, as she went next to me, holding my hand. " I need to go..Carla is probably worried!"

" I'll catch up!" I say as I waved. she waved to as she went running to the hotel we were staying at. I walked around the village, I came across a bride, and sat on the railing, it was made out of bricks, making it stable.

I looked at the sky. So...darkness...and demons...one of them will win."I say. I think i said it to loud as i heard my voice echo.

" Damn it." I whispered to myself.

" Ezra...is that the reason..At the Tower of Heaven?"

I knew that voice...no...he was in a independent Guild..with Ultear, and Meredy. They were getting Zeref. I was I wanted to make sure, I slowly looked behind me, finding Jellal behind me. It was quiet, as I looked into his eyes. He was waiting for an answer..,.I did not know what to say.

WENDY P.O.V.

i went to the hotel room skipping with a smile on my face. I feel good when I cheer up people like Ezra, with those gloomy faces. I opened the door, finding Lucy on her's, while mine..is the way I left it. My PJ's on the bed, my bag for the trip, empty water bottles, and of course Carla giving me a scowl as I cleaned up my bed. " Wendy...where were you? I was worried! You said you would be back in a second with a new bar of soap! So Lucy could take a shower!"

" Sorry!" I say as I go into the bathroom, with my PJ's, and two seconds I was back.. " I saw Ezra..she didn't look very happy."

" I see.' Carla muttered trying to make Wendy feel more guilty. " I'm going to take a shower! Thanks Wendy..for everything. She went inside the bathroom as I sat down next to Carla.

" Carla?"

" Yeah."

" You said you could tell the future..but not as far as who I'm going to marry..right?"

"Right."

" So.." I started to get to the point. " Can you tell me my future for tomorrow?'

" That..I could try."

I smiled as she concentrated. I lay on my bed, until she gave a horrific gasp. " What?" I asked. " What happened?"

" Ezra...' she started. " Where is Ezra! We have to find her...no...Tell us where she is!' She demanded me. Lucy came out with a towel. " I heard everything...what?' Lucy gasped as she got another towel, trying to dry her hair.

" Find Ezra...find Ezra...she's in danger." Carla whispered..it sounded like a nightmare.

" Wendy!" She told me." Show us where Ezra is!"

Lucy gave a serious nod. " Follow me..quickly!' I tell them as we run to the other guild members rooms. Then all of us..Natsu, Gray, Lisanna, Lucy, Me, Carla, and Happy were here. Ezra was in danger.

JELLAL P.O.V.

Ezra...That's what I thought.I was walking around to find Meredy, who happens to be with Ultear at the cliff, and while in my search, I see Ezra talking to Wendy, then I hear. "At the Tower of Heaven...I can't say he is darkness...he was to good of a friend. Although..I wanted him to change, like Gajeel and Juvia. Cause..I didn't want him to die..I wanted him to change. But at the time, I thought it was Siengram, which is still Jellal. So..I didn't get, back then, why...why he did all that. From the start."

I walked up to her, still looking into her eyes, then she looked away. " What do you mean." she tried to say sternly. " You know you could get caught by the magic council here...still...right?"

" I know." I tell her calmly, sitting beside her making her nervous. i started off what I wanted to say.

" Why...did you think that..at the Tower of Heaven?"I wanted to know the answer. Her bangs were covering her eyes, and she blushed a little.

" That's...nothing...of your concern..."

" Yes, It actually is."

She looked at me with a stern look and nudged me lightly on the shoulder. I heard her laugh quietly

" pervert."

I smiled weakly. But she still...didn't answer me.

" Answer me, Ezar."I demanded." You could tell me anything."

She was shacking a bit, after sometime she whispered weakly, and sadly.

" Why does it have to be you?"

I look at her with a confused look. " What do you-"

But she cut me off. " You were always there for me, and at the Tower of Heaven you...you were a monster! I trusted you that time...I didn't understand why you hurt me...Simon...but now I do. You changed, and I'm happy for that."

I looked at her with a concerned look. She looked at me with tears and shouted quietly. "Why..jellal why? Do you have to be that way? Why am I the only one that's feeling like I forgive you? Why is my heart beating so fast? Why...are you..making me so confused! You Pervert!"

She took my hand and suddenly our lips were locked. I just stood there stiffened, but I closed my eyes for the moment. Ezra...I...I-I love you. But i can't say it. No...If I did, she would be happy but- what about Ultear...Meredy.

But then after a few minutes I stay wide eyed, no. What am I doing? I pulled back sharply turning away from her making her startled. She blushed a little.

" Ezra, I can't...I...I can't..I mean...I can't.' I say sadly, I was defeated, I had to deny the woman I loved, why did it have to be only her?

" Jellal, this happened once before, you lied abut the Fiance...tell me...what's wrong?"

She knew i lied...didn't that hurt her? But I shook my thoughts away, thinking about what to say.

" Ezra, I made a promise." I tell her,glancing at her letting go of her hand.

":Yes...You made a promise- and?"she asked me intently.

I smirked, and turned serious again. " In Cri- I mean...Independent Guild. We-all made a promise...Not to-"

I couldn't say it. Then I heard screaming. " Ezra! EZRA!"

Then the next thing I saw was blood oozing from Ezra's arm. She fell into my arms. I look into the direction of who did it. I didn't know who, but i was discovered...Damn it!

LUCY P.O.V.

I rushed up to Ezra. No we rushed up to Ezra who was in Jellal's arms.

' Guys, take care of that squad, Wendy,me, and Lucy could take Ezra somewhere safe." Jellal told us.

" We came in time..didn't we?" I asked him. He just sighed looking at the wounded Titania. he held her bridal style. I stood there a little shocked, but I kept saying what I wanted to say.

' Alright!" I answered him running with Wendy, Jellal followed us.

" FIRED UP!" yelled the two mages. I grinned, they never get old.

**SORRY GUYS FOR THE CLIFFHANGER THING BUT I WILL MAKE A PART 2...I HAVEN'T REALLY ORGANIZED MY THOUGHTS!**

**HOPE YOU LIKE IT!**


End file.
